criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Hector Harvey
Hector "The Specter" Harvey was a suspect in the murder investigation of counterfeiter Jade Carnegie in Apprehend Me If You're Able (Case #39 of Mysteries of the Past) and the killer of journalist Joseph Pryor in Talk of the Town (Case #41 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Hector is a 46-year-old lawyer. He has short dark fawn hair and wears dark gray glasses. He dons a black suit jacket over a dark brown waistcoat and a white shirt with a black tie with gray stripes. In his first appearance, it is known that Hector smokes, reads the Wolf Street Journal and gambles. In his second appearance, it is discovered that he has access to acid, plays golf and eats ice cream. Events of Criminal Case Apprehend Me If You're Able Hector was spoken to after Maddie and the player found his flyer in the victim's diary. He said that, after Jade had returned from Spain, she asked him to manage her business interests. When asked if he knew Jade was a counterfeiter, he said that he never pried into his clients' affairs. Hector was spoken to again about a bundle of burned bills with a note written by him attached to them. He explained that Jade had paid him with fake money, and although he took an oath to defend all of his clients, he wouldn't tolerate criminal activities against him. When he discovered the real authenticity of the money, he burned the bills. When asked if he killed Jade, he said that he only fought his battles in court. Hector was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Gail Harper for Jade's murder. Talk of the Town Hector became a suspect again after Maddie and the player found his reservation sign at the Grand Concordia Hotel. When informed about the murder, he said that Joseph was his client, and that he defended him from the lawsuits filed by people who were offended by his articles. Hector was spoken to again about a threatening letter the victim gave him. After being confronted with proof that his law degree was fake, he revealed that Joseph had somehow discovered that he had obtained his degree through untraditional methods and blackmailed him into working for him for free, which bruised his ego. In the end, it was proven that Hector was Joseph's killer. When he admitted to the murder, he explained that Joseph had published a scandalous article about his sister. When she filed a lawsuit against him, Joseph forced him to defend him and destroy her in court. Realizing he was in a lose-lose situation, he laced Joseph's ice cream with acid and killed him. Judge Lawson sentenced him to 25 years in prison. Trivia *Hector is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases. *Hector's last name and alias are based on Harvey Specter from Suits. *In Hector's arrest photo, his forehead wrinkles are missing. Case appearances *Apprehend Me If You're Able (Case #39 of Mysteries of the Past) *Talk of the Town (Case #41 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery HHarveyMOTPA.png|Hector, sentenced to 25 years in jail for the murder of Joseph Pryor. HectorandSister.png|Hector and his sister. OG_SUS_439_602.jpg OG_SUS_441_601.jpg Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers